Liar Prince & Innocent Princess
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua nama yang saling terikat dalam benang merah penuh kebohongan. Hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam kondisi yang bertentangan. "Menjalin hubungan khusus antara siswa dengan guru sangat taboo, itu dilarang." katanya. Terlebih kehadiran Neji dan Sakura yang melengkapi sandiwara penuh kebohongan mereka. Di antara Pangeran penuh kebohongan dan Putri yang lugu.
1. Liar

Hinata mengintip di balik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Mengamati koridor rumahnya sepi. Perlahan ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menggeser pintu kamarnya semakin lebar. Kaki kanannya yang perlahan melangkah keluar dari sana, menampakan dirinya yang berbalut terusan putih panjang selutut. Rambutnya yang pendek menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang muram dan takut. Putri bungsu Hyuuga itu menutup perlahan sedemikian rupa pintu kamarnya agar tidak berbunyi, agar tidak ada yang sadar jika dirinya keluar dari kamar. Terlebih, Hiashi ataupun Neji.

Derit langkahnya yang menggema di koridor dengan alas kayu dingin menyentuh kulit kakinya tak akan bisa menyembunyikan suara. Hinata perlahan menggigit bibirnya takut, tapi ia meneruskan langkahnya hingga sampai pada _genkan_ rumahnya.

Gadis kecil itu nampak menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah melewati koridor menggema di dekat kamarnya. Ia melirik lagi di sekelilingnya, memastikan jika sekarang ia memang benar-benar sendiri. Setelah sukses, kini ia membuka perlahan meja geser yang ada di dekatnya. Mengeluarkan sepatu kecil yang akan dipakainya untuk menjadi alas kaki diluar. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya lagi, ia terus tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar dari rumahnya diam-diam siang itu.

"Hinata-_sama_-!"

Hinata berbalik, mendengarkan bagaimana derap langkah kaki Neji yang terdengar buru-buru dan suaranya yang menggema di belakang sana. Hinata semakin takut jika setelah ini ia tak akan dibiarkan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari rumah. Dengan cepat akhirnya tangan kecilnya meraih kenop pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Tak menghiraukan lagi bagaimana Neji berteriak hingga menyusulnya keluar.

.

.

.

* * *

**LIAR PRINCE & INNOCENT PRINCESS**

* * *

**Liar Prince and Innocent Princess**

**Liar Prince and Innocent Princess©Hachi Breeze**

**Character from:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Present for ©SasuHina**

**©June, 2014**

* * *

**©2014**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata tertawa bahagia ketika menemukan Sasuke masih bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik besar yang tak jauh dari gerbang depan rumahnya. Pemuda Uchiha bungsu yang masih kecil itu menampakan senyuman bahagianya. Ketika Hinata baru saja keluar dari gerbang depan rumahnya, gadis itu langsung menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera lari dari sana. Pemuda kecil yang hanya mengenakan kaos biru dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam itu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Membiarkan gadis itu menariknya pergi.

Baru lima meter setelahnya, ia bisa melihat Neji yang mengejar dengan napas yang tak kalah memburu di belakang sana. Sasuke hanya melirik dan masih mengikuti Hinata dari belakang sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Hinata perlahan. Pemuda itu mengamati bagaimana gadis kecil yang beberapa tahun lebih muda di depannya itu tersenyum. Sedikit tersipu, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia kembali menepuk pasir yang mulai mengeras di kotak pasir besar tengah taman perumahan kompleks. Mereka berdua membangun istana pasir dari tanah taman bermain. Sasuke masih diam ketika Hinata terus mengajaknya bicara. Sasuke kembali melirik Hinata lagi. Kali ini bukan lagi wajah gadis itu yang ditujunya, melainkan bagian bawah terusannya yang berwarna putih itu. Pakaiannya kotor, jelas sekali terlihat terlebih Hinata mengenakan warna putih. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya terlihat samar karena warna pakaiannya yang gelap.

Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi Hinata masih tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Pemuda itu jelas menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia bisa merasakan panas dengan jelas di wajahnya. Ia berbohong jika ia tidak menyukai gadis yang ada di depannya.

Hinata hanya melenguh mengerti walaupun itu bukanlah sebuah balasan dari sebuah jawaban. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya setelah tak ada yang bisa ia utarakan lagi setelah Sasuke menjawabnya dengan buntu. "Besok, masih mau main denganku?"

Sasuke kembali mendongak hanya untuk menemukan wajah manisnya lagi. Tapi disana ia sudah didahului dengan manik matanya yang teduh. Membuatnya merasa nyaman, mata Hinata. Mata yang tidak pernah bisa membuatnya berbohong. "T-Tentu saja, bodoh."

Mendengarnya saja Hinata sudah sangat senang. Hingga gadis itu langsung menyunggingkan senyumannya secara spontan.

"Ah, lihat! Lihat! Istana pasirnya sudah hampir jadi! Ayo kita buat beberapa orang-orangan pasir untuk pelengkapnya!"

Sasuke tak bisa berpaling dari sana. Walaupun umurnya dan Hinata masih kecil, belum lagi berbeda beberapa tahun. Ia hanya mengerti jika jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin terus bersama Hinata.

"Hinata,"

"Hmm?"

"Jika sudah besar, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Hinata berbalik menatap Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah masam. Pemuda kecil itu masih diam tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Hanya mengamati noda-noda yang ada di bagian bawah terusan warna putihnya yang kentara itu. Meskipun sudah ia peringatkan untuk tidak cemas, pemuda kecil itu tidak menurutinya sama sekali. Untuk sekali seumur hidup, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia tak melihat lagi sosok Neji yang tegap selama beberapa jam hingga makan malam selesai. Tanpa ada kata pamit yang sampai pada pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, berjanjilah padaku."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela lagi. Gadis kecil itu masih menunggu bagaimana suara yang khas itu memanggilnya lagi. Ia masih menunggu. Kali ini Hinata tidak lagi memakai terusan berwarna putih, ataupun semua pakaian yang berwarna putih. Karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan membuat Neji cemas lagi seperti kemarin. Semalam, Hinata benar-benar tak menemukan lagi sosok Neji yang biasanya akan kontrol rutin melewati depan kamarnya, sekadar berjalan saja. Bahkan hingga ia sudah terlelap tidur setelah makan malam selesai. Hingga pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah menemukan bayangan Neji yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Bukan saatnya untuk Hinata bertanya, tapi yang ia pertanyakan adalah dimana Sasuke sekarang. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama kembali hari ini?

Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak lagi terdengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya di depan rumah. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan rumahnya yang berdiri disana dengan pemotong rumput. Suara bising saja yang dapat di dengarnya. Tidak ada suara keras yang selalu membuatnya keluar untuk bermain.

Hinata melangkah turun dari kasurnya setelah lelah menunggu dengan hanya memandang jendelanya saja. Gadis itu bergegas berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak keluar rumah lagi.

Memang tidak akan mudah jika akan menemukan Neji yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata menghentikan niatnya untuk tidak keluar untuk bermain. Melainkan sebuah kertas putih yang ditujukan kepadanya lah yang membuatnya berhenti.

"_Kau hanyalah gadis bodoh yang selama ini percaya kepadaku."_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

Dan Hinata mulai sakit hati sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Neji membungkukan badan menyambut Hinata yang turun dari mobil. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, gadis itu pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya ke sekolah khusus wanita di Kyoto. Hinata melepas masa kecil hingga remajanya dari Tokyo untuk pergi mencari pengalaman baru dengan secuil luka yang membuatnya tak bisa lupa. Selagi Hinata membenahi seragamnya yang kusut, Neji mengambil tas besar milik Hinata dari dalam bagasi mobil. Pemuda itu sedikit menarik lengan bajunya untuk mempermudah, lalu berjalan di belakang Hinata yang mulai melangkah pelan. Rambut Hinata yang kian panjang menutupi kesuluruhan punggung kecilnya. Neji hanya tersenyum. Ini pertemuannya dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya, lagi. Setelah sepuluh tahun gadis itu meninggalkan rumah untuk menyembuhkan luka hati pada sekolah khusus wanita.

"T-Tidak banyak yang berubah dari sini, ya, Neji-_nii_?"

Neji memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. Urat nadinya terlihat kentara ketika ia membawa dengan tegas tas besar Hinata. "Ya. Justru anda yang banyak berubah, Hinata-_sama_. "

Hinata sedikit menengok ketika ia merasa penasaran. Namun ia tetap melangkah hingga mendekati pintu, "Anda terlihat lebih anggun dan cantik dari sebelumnya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaaan di rumah ketika aku tidak ada?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Anda mungkin lelah, tapi Hiashi sudah menunggu anda di ruang tengah. Mohon bersabarlah Hinata-_sama_."

Bukannya tidak mau. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. Langkah kakinya yang berat tidak bisa menutupi jika dirinya sangatlah lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dari Kyoto kembali ke Tokyo. Tulang punggungnya rasanya ngilu sekali hingga serasa tak bisa bergerak. Tapi, yang ingin menemuinya sekarang ini tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menolak selain mengangguk.

Neji berganti mendahului Hinata untuk sekadar membuka pintu kepada nona mudanya. Pemuda itu kini bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil yang tak akan bisa apa-apa untuknya. Kini kakak sepupunya yang sudah mengabdi untuk menjaganya itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang bisa memikat siapa saja. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum selama dirinya tidak disini ternyata Neji sudah melakukan sebuah perubahan yang sangat besar. lalu, bagaimana dengan Hanabi, adiknya? Ia semakin tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Ketika Neji membukakan pintu bagian dalam yang menghubungkan ruang tengah keluarga dengan ruang khusus untuk tamu ini, membuat Hinata benar-benar rindu. Sebelum masuk, ia membungkuk terlebih dahulu. Memberi salam kepada Hiashi yang sudah duduk disana dengan tenangnya. Memejamkan mata di dekat meja penghangat. Tak lama setelah Hinata masuk, Neji menyusul masuk dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hijau yang hangat. Pemuda itu meletakannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Begitu pintu kembali ditutup hingga menyisakan mereka berdua kembali, Hinata perlahan mulai duduk.

Ruang tengah yang dikhususkan hanya untuk berbicara penting di antara keluarga ini membuat Hinata menjadi kikuk. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia sudah tak bertemu dengan Hiashi selama sepuluh tahun, lalu ketika ia sudah menginjakan kaki di rumah ternyata ada sesuatu yang membat pria paruh baya itu gusar. Perlahan, Hinata mulai mendesak maju mendekati meja penghangat dan berhadapan lebih dekat dengan ayahnya.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum dan memberi salam kecil ketika ayahnya mulai membenarkan duduknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata mendongak, "Baik. _Tou-san_ bagaimana?"

Hiashi hanya menggangguk. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memerhatikan cangkirnya. Satu yang dapat Hiashi dapati dari perubahan Hinata semenjak sepuluh tahun sekolah pada sekolah khusus wanita. Anak gadis sulungnya sudah tak lagi gagap seperti dahulu.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk keluar dari sekolah khusus wanita?"

"Ah," mulanya Hinata hanya mendongak sebelum pada akhirnya ia berubah menjadi kikuk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ayahnya yang mendadak ritoris. Tak ada yang bisa ia siapkan untuk menjadi jawaban.

"Apa karena Uchiha?" Hinata tertegun.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ituloh, pemuda yang waktu kecil mengintip di depan rumah sambil memanggil namamu itu."

"Tidak. Bukan karena dia."

Hinata meremas ujung bawahan seragamnya. Setidaknya jangan nama itu yang harus ia dengarkan saat ini setelah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Hiashi menilik wajah tegas putrinya. Sungguh sebuah perubahan yang sempurna dari putri kikuknya yang dulu. Ia lebih bangga memiliki seorang putri yang seperti sekarang. Tak menyesal ia telah memasukan Hinata kesana setelah gadis itu memintanya secara langsung. Mungkin Hanabi perlu mengikuti jejaknya walaupun secara kesuluruhan mental Hanabi sudah memenuhi. Berganti topik, Hiashi mencoba untuk berdehem hanya sekadar untuk berbincang pada putrinya. Matanya berganti menilik anyaman bambu yang apik pada ukiran dinding atap rumahnya. Pria paruh baya itu kembali berpikir. Ia mengambil cangkirnya dan meneguk tehnya sebentar.

"Kudengar, Sasuke bekerja -"

"_Tou-san_, jika pembicaraan ini tidaklah seberapa penting …, tolonglah biarkan aku pergi. Aku lelah."

Pria paruh baya itu mengerti hanya dengan sekali pandang pada seragam elit yang belum dilepaskan Hinata. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya seraya mengayunkan tangannya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Hinata membungkuk perlahan sebelum pada akhirnya pergi. Hinata menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan, namun ia tak beranjak pergi. Ia hanya bersandar sebentar disana. Mencoba menenangkan gemuruh yang dirasakannya pada dadanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," dan bibirnya pun mulai bergetar.

.

.

.

"Berbohonglah padanya."

"Jangan bercanda!"

.

.

.

Di awal umurnya yang beranjak menjadi dua puluh tiga tahun itu membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menguap di balik jas yang membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Namun nyatanya ia hanya bisa menggoda siswinya dengan senyuman mautnya. Pemuda itu sudah tak bisa lagi dikatakan remaja, namun seorang pemuda yang akan beranjak menjadi pria dewasa. Sorot matanya yang tajam tak bisa sembarangan melirik kemana-mana. Sebingkai kaca dengan ukuran _silinder_ telah membatasi penglihatannya. Membuat mata kelamnya yang tajam tak bisa menjangkau bayangan dengan jelas. Disetiap langkahnya pasti akan terdengar sebutan namanya yang di iringi dengan godaan dari siswinya. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang senyuman palsu.

Rambut dengan panjang yang _standard_ namun terawat, memakai jas dan dasi layaknya orang berpendidikan tinggi, terbukti dengan profesinya yang mendapat gelas _Doctor_ untuk bagian Guru di umurnya yang masih muda, sangat jenius, kaya, dan tampan. Jelas saja banyak siswa yang akan mengejarnya walaupun tak mungkin. Setiap sekolah pastinya akan memasang peraturan dimana percintaan antara hubungan guru dan siswanya sangatlah ditentang. Selain itu, untuk mengantisipasi adanya hal ini Sasuke telah mengajak Sakura pada simulasi kencan yang membuatnya berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak seberapa mempan.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan memutar-mutar kunci. Berusaha membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Sasuke yang malas masih menyunggingkan senyumannya untuk menyapa beberapa siswi yang ditemuinya.

"Oh, Sasuke-_sensei_. Selamat pagi."

"Hn. Pagi, Sakura."

Sakura masih tersenyum walaupun pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini tak langsung segera pergi dari sana. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan melakukan itu sambil mendongak ke atas. Gadis itu tahu jika pemuda itu tidaklah mencintainya, ia hanya kasihan terhadapnya dan memanfaatkannya pada situasi kritis di saat yang menguntungkan. Tapi tidak apa.

Perlahan Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. "Kudengar, Kurenai-_sensei_ tengah mengamuk setelah mendapati beberapa absen warna merah pada namamu."

"Hn?"

"Itu artinya kau harus menghadap, _sensei_!"

"Wanita tua itu, selalu saja mengejarku untuk menghadirinya. Aku malas."

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja, datanglah kepadanya dan meminta ijin untuk absensi. Sekalian minta maaf saja."

"Hn."

Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke. "Kau menggoda siswi lagi?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku menggoda mereka? Yang ada mereka yang akan mengejarku." Senyuman searah yang ditujukan pemuda itu sudah ia pahami. Berada di sekeliling Sasuke membuat Sakura paham bagaimana dan kapan pemuda itu akan berbohong.

"Kau sudah tak pandai berbohong, Sasuke."

"Sudah tahu, pakai nanya."

Belum lama ia menyandarkan punggungnya, ia langsung pergi. "Jangan lupa untuk minta maaf!"

Teriakan Sakura hanya disambut oleh ayunan tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas. Malahan, teriakannya sudah kalah tertelan oleh beberapa siswi yang menyapa Sasuke. Pemuda itu, sungguh sangat populernya dia meskipun sudah memasuki usia yang dewasa sebagai guru muda.

.

.

.

"Jauhi dia."

.

.

.

Di koridor yang sepi, Sasuke mulai melambatkan langkah kakinya. Disana ia mulai bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Pemuda itu memasukan salah satu telapak tangannya yang kosong ke dalam saku celananya. Jas yang sedikit berantakan itu tak ia permasalahkan, bahkan rambutnya yang hampir menyentuh alis matanya. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kosong keluar jendela koridor yang sepi. Menerawang jauh keluar sana.

"Hinata," dan ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya sebelum napasnya kembali tercekat menemukan sosok Hyuuga Neji yang memandangnya tajam di bawah sana.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa ada disini, Hyuuga? Kehilangan tuanmu?"

Sasuke masih tertawa dengan senyuman mautnya seperti biasa. Menjadi _prince charming_ seakan sudah membalikan dunianya saat ia masih kecil. Senyuman dan tawanya yang sudah tak sama lagi seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika ia kehilangan sesuatu. Ia sudah bukan lagi bocah remaja yang bisa melepaskan senyuman tanpa beban seperti itu lagi. Itu hanyalah dulu, di masa lalunya.

Neji masih diam tidak menjawab. Ia berdiam diri di samping mobil tanpa sepatah katapun untuk menjelaskan walaupun jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin membalas pemuda Uchiha yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu. Bibir Neji mulai mengatup hendak menyuarakan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya. Hingga membuat dunia Sasuke seakan terjungkir balikan.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah kembali …, alasannya lebih tepat karena untukmu."

.

.

.

Hanya satu kalimat yang tak memuat verba kasar sedikitpun. Entah mengapa kalimat dari Neji itu sudah membuat hatinya terasa ngilu layaknya teriris. Panas layaknya terbakar dengan keringatnya yang dingin. Ia sudah menulikan suara yang menyapanya daritadi. Sepertinya dari awal ia harus menuruti saran Sakura untuk menemui Kurenai-_sensei_ mengenai absensi yang sudah ia warnai dengan warna merah karena absen tanpa keterangan. Karena disana ia pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang telah hilang lama.

Pintu ruang absensi dan administrasi yang ada disana terbuka dengan paksa karena Sasuke. Guru muda itu nampak semakin berantakan ketika rambutnya terkena angina selama ia berlari. Peluh juga menuruni kening dan pelipis, kacamatanya pun sampai berembun. Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri disana ia benar-benar bisa menemukannya.

"H-Hinata?"

Tidak hanya Kurenai yang sebenarnya terkejut karena ulah Sasuke, tapi Hinata lah yang lebih terkejut. Namun ia sudah bisa mengontrolnya untuk menjadi suatu emosi stabil.

"Sasuke-_sensei_! Kau kem-"

"Hyuu-!"

"Sasuke-_sensei_! Dengarkan aku dulu! Kenapa kau banyak-tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa kau berantakan?"

Sasuke masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Aku terlambat. Tadi ada kucing tertabrak dekat apartemenku."

Bohong. Hanya kebohongan yang bisa ia keluarkan karena pikiran dan pandangannya hanyalah fokus tertuju pada Hinata. "K-Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, kan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sesuatu yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke menjadi luluh. "Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah teduhnya, sebuah hal yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya lagi. Kurenai melihat keduanya dengan bingung. Bahkan wanita setengah baya itu hampir tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, "Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal, ya, Uchiha-_sensei_, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Ya. Sudah sangat lama."

Ya, hanya Hinata lah yang pada akhirnya bisa membuatnya menjadi orang terjujur selama hidupnya.

Karena kejujurannya telah kembali pada sisinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**END (or) TBC?**

**(._.)a**

**©Hachi Breeze**

**©2014**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dengan kikuk walaupun ia berusaha tenang. Gadis itu melewati beberapa koridor yang tak seberapa ia pahami karena baru saja masuk untuk menjadi siswi di sekolah ini. Lain lagi dengan kikuknya Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil mengantongi buku tebal menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. Namun disana mereka semua mulai bertemu.

Ketika pandangan Sasuke keluar dari jendela, ia bisa menemukan bagaimana Neji memandangnya tajam dari tempat semula. Walaupun Sasuke sempat ingin mengatakan terima kasih telah memberi tahunya, namun gagal pemuda itu lakukan setiap menemukan wajah Neji. Sedikit saja, ia bisa merasakan tangan Hinata samar hampir meraihnya di belakang. Bahkan suara siswi yang memanggil namanya pun tak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Karena ia hanya fokus pada dua orang Hyuuga yang ada di bawah dan belakangnya.

Hinata semakin kikuk ketika ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke ternyata banyak sekali siswi yang meneriakan nama pemuda itu. Satu hal lagi yang tak disangkanya, selama sepuluh tahun ini Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang populer. Ketika ia mendongak menatap Sasuke, yang mengambil perhatiannya bukanlah punggung lebarnya. Melainkan seorang guru muda yang cantik berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan. Dengan raut wajahnya yang seakan kecewa dari wanita itu, Hinata hampir saja meraih ujung baju Sasuke.

Neji bisa melihat bayangan Hinata yang berjalan tepat di belakang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Walaupun profesi mereka berdua berbeda, yang sejak dulu selalu berbeda, membuat Neji hanya bisa membuat suara gemerutuk dari giginya karena sebal. Pemuda itu tak menunjukannya pada wajahnya yang tegas ketika menemukan manik hitam tajam itu mengintimidasinya.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang semakin menjadi, membuat Sakura mau tak mau keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan penasaran. Wanita itu mengerti nama siapa yang terus saja digemakan di koridor, hanya saja ia penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pemilik nama itu. Begitu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, Sakura sudah menemukan Sasuke yang tak jauh dari sana tengah memandang ke bawah melalui jendela. Di belakangnya juga sudah berdiri gadis cantik yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sesaat, jauh di lubuk hati Sakura terasa sakit.

Tuhan, biarkan kebohongan terungkap.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Review?**


	2. Relationship

Hinata menengok ke sekelilingnya. Di depannya masih berdiri guru muda yang pernah menjadi teman bermain semasa kecilnya. Ia masih tersenyum dan membawa tas sekolahnya dengan anggun. Begitu sampai pada atap sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke menarik dasinya untuk dilonggarkan. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya dan sebelah tangannya yang memegang buku kini ia angkat. Hinata masih diam memerhatikan. Tas sekolahnya menjadi tumpuan kedua tangannya untuk mengenggam. Gadis itu tahu jika pemuda ini akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang bisa memberi mereka privasi berdua.

Perlahan Hinata memerhatikan pemuda itu secara diam-diam. Dan ketika manik Sasuke menemukannya, Hinata sedikit canggung dalam senyumannya.

"Anda terlihat berubah dan berbeda, ya?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya tanpa memberi arti yang jelas. Ia dan gadis itu masih sama-sama menjaga jarak setelah sepuluh tahun dalam kecanggungan.

"Apanya yang berubah?"

"Mata anda."

"Kenapa? Semakin membuatmu terpikat?"

Hinata mendongak seketika hingga dapat menemukan senyuman pemuda itu. Bibirnya sempat bergetar mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban. Gadis itu bukannya takut menjawab, hanya saja dalam pertanyaan Sasuke menyiratkan sedikit pernyataan yang hanya diakui oleh hati kecilnya saja. Pikiran dan perasaannya tidak bisa bekerja sama, keduanya kontras tidak sama hingga membuat Hinata merona dan Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mencoba menata kembali apa yang sudah ia prinsipkan, "B-Bukan begitu. Maksud saya-,"

"Hinata, bisakah kau menghilangkah aksen sopanmu? Rasanya membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Tapi Uchi-"

"Dengar, ketika hanya ada kau dan aku, panggil Sasuke saja. Seperti dulu. Hanya ada kata _kau_ dan _aku_, Hinata dan Sasuke saja."

"Sen-"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Hinata merengut. Gadis itu melirik sisi kirinya mencoba memberanikan diri. "Maksudku, yang membuatmu berbeda adalah … kenapa kau memakai kacamata?"

"Karena aku _silinder_."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika gadis itu mendongak khawatir, "S-Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau pergi. Sejak saat itu aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi."

.

.

.

* * *

**LIAR PRINCE & INNOCENT PRINCESS**

* * *

**Liar Prince and Innocent Princess**

**Liar Prince and Innocent Princess©Hachi Breeze**

**Character from:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Present for ©SasuHina**

**©June, 2014**

* * *

**©2014**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata tertegun.

Dan Sasuke tidak main-main. Gadis itu tahu benar jika sejak dulu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tidak akan pernah berbohong kepadanya sedikitpun. Tapi, jika berbicara tentang kebohongan-

"Mengenai surat waktu itu …,"

"A-Aku tahu …, aku tahu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah berbohong, aku tahu itu."

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum padanya. Hingga membuatnya menimbulkan suara gemerutuk gigi menahan sesuatu. Sasuke menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan kepada Hinata agar gadis itu bisa mengerti. Sasuke menahannya dengan senyuman. Hinata menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kau juga banyak berubah, Hinata."

"Kau sudah tidak sekikuk dulu, dan lebih tegas terutama saat malu-malu. Serasa aku hampir saja melawan bayangan masa kecilku dulu,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lepas di hadapannya. Seakan membuat ledakan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya. Hinata hanya bisa menahan napas dan membesarkan pupilnya untuk menangkap bayangan wajah Sasuke hingga wajahnya serasa terbakar karena bahagia. Wajah itu, adalah wajah yang pertama kalinya bisa ia temukan kembali setelah sepuluh tahun. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun, pemuda itu tak berangsur lama untuk tertawa selepas itu.

"Tapi, kau sudah tak bisa tertawa seperti dulu lagi."

Hinata tak berkomentar apa-apa, bibirnya hanya mengatup dan perlahan tertutup rapat. Ia lebih memilih tidak mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban untuk pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya adalah _sensei_nya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan, "Ayo, kuantarkan kau masuk ke kelas barumu. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan kau masuk dalam kelas yang aku bombing."

Beberapa derap langkah Sasuke yang bisa di dengarnya membuat Hinata merasa pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga itu membuat suatu kerinduan di hatinya terpanggil lagi. Sebelah tangan Hinata menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran yang tak kunjung berhenti. Perlahan ia mulai meremas dasi yang dikenakannya karena getarannya kian terasa hingga lututnya serasa lemas.

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini, sepuluh tahunku akan sia-sia jika aku jatuh cinta padanya lagi."

.

.

.

"Jika kau kalah, kau harus lakukan semua yang kumau."

"Aku tidak akan kalah."

.

.

.

Sakura memakan beberapa wortel dari bubur yang baru saja dibelinya. Untuk menu makan paginya kali ini ia menyingkirkan potongan brokoli pada sisi ujung yang berlawanan. Gadis itu tidak menyukai brokoli, terlebih lagi jika disajikan dalam bentuk rebusan. Jas putihnya ia sengaja lepas dan ia letakan di atas meja tepat di samping buburnya. Rambut _pink_ manisnya tergerai hanya sebahu berpadu dengan kaos hijau yang membuat Sakura merasa bebas. Kantin yang hampir sepi membuat Sakura merasa kepikiran dengan kejadian pagi tadi, mungkin beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tepatnya.

Gadis cantik yang berada di belakang Sasuke sungguh membuatnya merasa kepikiran. Terlebih lagi, selama ini tak ada gadis yang bisa membuat Sasuke mengacuhkan godaan siswi lain seperti gadis tadi. Bahkan Sakura yang sudah menyukainya semenjak SMA, mengikutinya hingga universitas yang sama pun, tetap tak pernah bisa membuat Sasuke hingga seperti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti mengenal wajah gadis itu tapi dalam bentuk versi yang berbeda. Hanya saja ia lupa pernah menemukan wajah yang mirip itu dimana.

Sakura terus menerus memejamkan matanya ketika kepalanya tertopang. Tangan kanannya juga mengaduk-aduk buburnya terus menerus.

"Tapi, membuat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang bisa luluh dengan sekelilingnya seperti itu …, membuat aku iri."

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Mulanya aku berasal dari sini, tapi aku pergi ke Kyoto untuk studi."

Hinata membungkuk kembali setelah mengenalkan dirinya. Belum ada beberapa detik, semua yang ada disana sudah mengeluarkan suara kagum. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya sempat Hinata dengar seperti memekik kagum. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hinata malah melirik Sasuke di sampingnya.

Guru muda itu bahkan hampir tak bisa berbicara. "Kyoto? Jadi selama ini kau pergi ke Kyoto?"

Walau hanya bisikan, Hinata bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana pemuda itu seperti menelan keterkejutan. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Ah!"

Hinata dan Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju salah seorang siswi yang duduk pada tengah bagian kelas. Gadis itu merasa sedikit sebal kelihatannya ketika bibirnya merengut tidak suka. "Hyuuga-_san_ dan Uchiha-_sensei_ kok kelihatan sibuk sendiri?"

"Oh, aku lupa beritau ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kami ini sudah lama saling kenal. Dia anak kompleks ku saat masih kecil."

"Eh?! Bohong!"

"Tidak bohong. Kok hehe."

Hinata berganti menilik wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum pada gadis itu. Wajahnya yang tak seperti saat bersamanya juga adalah hal baru untuk Hinata. Hingga untuk sebuah aksi yang spontan, ia juga ikut tersenyum. Walaupun gadis disana terus mengatakan jika Sasuke berbohong, Hinata tahu jika pemuda itu memang tak pernah berbohong. Kejujurannya membuat Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke kecilnya tersenyum disana. Walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu seberapa banyak kebohongan Sasuke sebelum dirinya kembali.

"Sudahlah, Ino, hentikan. Dan untuk kau, Hyuuga. Kau bisa duduk pada kursi nomor tiga, lalu …, kau si rambut tebal, minggir ke belakang."

"Eh? Kenapa?! Padahal Hyuuga-_chan_ bisa duduk di depanku _sensei_!"

"Ten-Ten tukar dengan Lee, lalu Chouji juga tukar dengan Naruto."

Kelas berganti menjadi berisik ketika mendadak Sasuke mengadakan perubahan tempat duduk. Tanpa persiapan dan perlunya waktu untuk membereskan barang-barang di bangku tersebut membuat Sasuke memakan banyak waktu disana.

"Tumbenan sih Sasu-_kun_ buat perubahan tanpa persiapan?"

"S-Sasu-_kun_?!" Sasuke hanya bisa memijat peningnya sebentar ketika bisa mendengar pekikan Hinata yang sepertinya hanya bisa di dengar dirinya sendiri.

"Karin, dia-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke semakin memijat kepalanya jika pemuda itu yang angkat bicara kali ini. Semakin pusing dia.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Jika sensei menukar semuanya hingga seperti ini, ini artinya Hinata-_chan_ tidak bisa di dekati dong?!"

"T-Tunggu, kenapa mereka t-tidak sopan sekali padamu?" Sasuke hanya membuang perhatiannya pada pertanyaan Hinata. Walau suara kecil gadis itu hanya bisa di dengar olehnya, lebih baik tidak usah di jawab.

"Kau sengaja membuat benteng segitiga pada tempat duduk Hinata agar tidak ada sedikitpun dari kami yang mendekatinya, kan?!"

"Tidak. Agar dia tidak lepas dari pandanganku saja kok."

Hening.

"_S-Sensei_, kau tak bermaksud untuk-"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas perlahan, "Kalian ini selalu menjerumus pada larangan itu, ya? Pada awal tadi sudah aku katakan, kan? Dia ini teman lamaku, jadi selama tak jauh dari pandanganku maka dia tak akan jauh dari pengawasanku."

'_Bukankah itu sama saja?'_

'_Kau ini dari awal sudah ingin membuatnya hanya untukmu, kan, Baka Sensei?!'_

Hinata yang sedikit kurang tidak mengerti keadaan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah, ya, kurang lebih begitu."

"Nah!" Sasuke merasa menang dengan pernyataan Hinata yang bagaikan bendera hijau.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini seperti judi?"

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang, lakukan itu untukku."

.

.

.

Neji baru saja menutup pintu mobil yang sudah terparkir pada garasi rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Pemuda itu melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia gunakan selama menyetir karena berkeringat. Baru memasuki halaman depan rumah itu saja sudah bisa ia temukan Hiashi tengah terbatuk di dekat pintu. Pria itu dengan cepat menghampiri Hiashi. Dengan tangannya yang panjang, ia menawarkan bahunya untuk menjadi topangan Hiashi berjalan. Ia tahu jika pria paruh baya itu sudah tak lagi sekuat dulu saat masa jaya mudanya. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana merawat pria itu setelah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Hiashi berjalan masuk dengan bantuan salah satu lengan Neji yang membantunya. Ketika ia dan Neji sudah bisa menemukan tempat duduk, Hiashi berpaling untuk duduk pada salah satu bantalan dekat televisi di ruangan yang sepi. Neji berbalik berdiri ketika tuannya sudah aman pada bantalan kursi walaupun masih terbatuk.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Hiashi-_sama_?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Lagipula Hanabi baru menanam bibit semangka disana, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah tumbuh atau tidak."

Neji mengangguk dan memasukan sarung tangan yang belum sempat ia kemas semenjak datang. Sementara Hiashi menilik. "Neji,"

"Ya?"

"Kau kan sudah berumur cukup. Tidak kah kau memiliki hasrat untuk berumah tangga? Umurmu kan sudah dua puluh lima, jadi kenapa menunda-nunda?"

Neji mendadak diam. Bukannya tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya saja pertanyaan yang seperti itu bukanlah sebuah perbincangan tak layak untuk diri seperti dirinya. "Tidak, bukan-"

"Paman tahu, sangat tahu malah. Tapi menurut paman, kau sudah pria mapan untuk kriteria menjalin hubungan."

Neji semakin tidak bisa berkutik jika perbincangannya sampai sejauh ini. Perlahan ia menaikan rambutnya yang menghalangi sisi pandangnya. Dengan tegas ia menatap Hiashi. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku masih belum siap. Terima kasih atas perhatian Hiashi-_sama_."

Pria itu membungkuk sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia berbalik pada belokan lalu berjalan ke depan, meninggalkan Hiashi beristirahat disana. Neji tahu, tiap Hiashi menyinggung hal itu, hatinya akan bergemuruh memanggil nama seseorang yang _taboo_ untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Sakura hanya menyauti dengan deheman biasa. Wanita itu masih fokus pada lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Ia tak memedulikan Sasuke yang memain-mainkan bantal yang ada di kasur ruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu menatap lesu bantalannya. Hanya dirinya yang berada di antara kasur-kasur kosong dan juga Sakura yang menulis di meja jaga. Mereka berdua masih fokus pada apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sakura,"

"Apa? Katakana saja tida-"

"Kita hentikan saja sandiwara kekasih palsu ini."

Terkejut, wanita itu akhirnya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menulis. Tidak. Mengapa harus berakhir hari ini? Padahal setiap hari Sakura berharap dan berdo'a agar dirinya dan Sasuke bisa terus menerus untuk seperti ini.

Perlahan tawanya yang hambar keluar ketika tak ada kebohongan atau candaan sedikitpun disana.

"Apa karena gadis pindahan yang baru masuk di kelasmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Lagipula, apa yang kucari selama ini sudah kembali."

"Kau akan membuangku?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Mana mungkin aku begitu."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir beberapa hari Hinata bisa menyesuaikan dirinya berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke bekerja. Perlahan gadis itu pahami bagaimana pemuda yang dulunya selalu bermain dengannya ternyata memiliki sisi serius seperti ini. Setiap pulang sekolah, Sasuke juga selalu melibatkan dirinya untuk membereskan lembar jawaban di ruang kerjanya. Guru muda itu membuat waktu pulang Hinata sering terlambat. Ketika istirahat pun, tak jarang ia menemukan Sasuke sekadar berjalan melewati kelas untuk beberapa kali tanpa alasan yang pasti. Walau sering membuatnya kuwalahan, Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan jika dirinya memang sangat senang.

Pagi ini Hinata mendapat jatah piket untuk mengambil absensi diruangan pertama kali ia dan Sasuke kembali bertemu. Mungkin ia terlalu awal, sehingga ia bisa berjalan di koridor dengan bebasnya. Gadis itu berganti melirik jendela yang merefleksikan bayangan samar dirinya. Memang banyak yang berubah padanya, terutama tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tirus karena kurang tidur dan tertawa seperti dulu masih kecil.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ketika perhatiannya jatuh pada Sasuke di bawah sana. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Tidak. Bukan gadis, melainkan wanita. Nampak jelas dari pakaian wanita itu yang tak mengenakan seragam. Manis sekali. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah mundur menjauhi jendela. Langkahnya memudar berganti menuju arah yang berbeda.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …, berjalan dengan siapa?"

Tidak. Hatinya tidak boleh hancur lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang perlahan sudah tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu nampak lebih banyak tersenyum sejak hari dimana ia mendengar jika Sasuke mendapat satu siswi baru. Hari dimana hubungannya dan Sasuke hanyalah pura-pura akhirnya berakhir juga di hari yang sama. Perubahan Sasuke yang kian menghangat membuat Sakura semakin merasa iri. Karena seseorang yang melakukan itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan orang lain. Belum sampai membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, ia bisa menangkap seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Sakura mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang mungkin adalah pengubah dunia Sasuke. Ia dengan perlahan mengubah mimik wajahnya seceria mungkin. Ia ingin mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau tersesat?"

Sakura masih tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang bagus."

Hinata mencoba membaca nama yang tertulis pada papan nama Sakura. Namun wanita itu malah tersenyum. "Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura-_sensei_ saja."

Hinata masih diam, Sakura masih tersenyum. "Kau tersesat?"

"Ng, sepertinya begitu. Apakah Sakura-_sensei_ tahu dimana ruang absensi dan administrasi nya? Aku belum seberapa hapal dengan sekolah ini."

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Rambut sebahu dengan warna manis di depannya itu membuat Hinata merasa bingung. Apakah wanita muda ini sengaja mengecat rambutnya untuk menarik perhatian?

Warna _softpink_ yang hangat membuat Hinata terus menerus memerhatikannya. Gadis itu berhenti ketika Sakura membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ah, ia mengetahui tempat ini. Ini tempat yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Wanita ini benar-benar menuntunnya. Sebelum masuk, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat. Sakura mengikuti Hinata masuk kesana. Kedua gadis itu berada disana, melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Selagi Hinata mencari daftar absensi kelasnya, Sakura mengecek absensi guru yang ada disana. Memastikan nama Sasuke sudah tidak berwarna merah lagi. Dengan sengaja, wanita itu memasukan nama absen hadir atas nama Sasuke dan dirinya agar pemuda itu tidak terus menerus berada dalam panggilan. Setelah selesai, ia melirik Hinata. Wanita itu memerhatikan lebih teliti dalam keadaan yang lebih dekat seperti sekarang.

"_Sensei_,"

"A-Ah, ya?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. Wanita itu melihat ke arah apa yang dipegang Hinata.

"Oh itu. Itu buku daftar guru disini. Kau mau lihat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Hinata mengangsurkan buku itu kepada Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

"Oh.., omong-omong, kau anak didik dari kelasnya Uchiha-_sensei_, kan?"

"Iya." Hanya senyuman manis lagi yang diterima Sakura. Entah mengapa, tiap melihat gadis ini tersenyum seperti itu maka ia akan mengikuti dengan senyuman lain secara spontan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bahkan hanya sebuah pertanyaan godaan saja membuatnya tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata berubah kikuk. "A-Apanya, _sensei_?"

"Sasuke-_sensei_. Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

Hinata menutup punggung tangan kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Seperti seorang _lady_, ia menjawab dengan sangat tegas. Dan tak luput akan senyum tipis yang menyelingi.

"Uchiha-_sensei_ baik. Ia ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja, tapi kadang ia juga menyeramkan. Orangnya serius dan jujur."

"Jujur? Kau yakin, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Hmm, memang dia begitu."

Sakura tertawa sebentar. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan hingga Hinata tak menangkap maksudnya sama sekali. hingga beberapa kali panggilan yang dilontarkannya pun tak dijawab. "M-Maaf, tapi sungguh kau tidak pernah merasa jika dia berbohong? Sedikitpun?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng ketika Sakura mulai bisa menurunkan suara tawanya.

"Dari kecil, dia adalah orang yang paling jujur."

Sakura tahu, dibalik senyuman dan pernyataan yang Hinata ungkapkan disana …, ia bisa menangkap jika gadis itu tidak bohong. Dan sorot matanya yang teduh akhirnya membuat Sakura sadar jika gadis itu menyimpan sesuatu terhadap pemuda itu.

Walau ia tersenyum diluar, sebenarnya ia menangis di dalam. Ternyata benar-benar gadis inilah yang melakukannya pada perubahan dunia Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_,"

"Ada apa, Ino-_san_?"

"Kau dan Sasuke-_sensei_ benar tidak ada apa-apa? Karena akhir-akhir ini kulihat kalian sering sekali jalan bersama."

Hinata masih tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih menutup tutup pensilnya. Memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan kepada Ino. "Kami hanyalah teman masa kecil. … ya, hanya sekadar teman masa kecil saja."

"Fiuuh, untunglah. Habis aku belum sempat beri tahu, ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ng, tentang Sasuke-_sensei_ yang sudah punya kekasih."

Hinata terkejut. Tidak, ia malah lebih terkejut karena dirinya yang mendengar Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Seharusnya pria yang seumuran dengan Sasuke sangatlah wajar jika memiliki kekasih, apalagi di kalangan umur seperti Hinata juga sudah banyak yang memiliki kekasih.

'_Bohong!_'

"Kau tahu Sakura-_sensei_ yang menjaga ruang kesehatan tempo hari ketika pemeriksaan setelah olahraga? Dia itulah kekasih Sasuke-_sensei_!"

'_Bohong, kan?_'

.

.

.

Sasuke menepuk pipinya dengan perlahan ketika rasa kantuk menyergapnya. Semalaman ia kurang tidur karena mengoreksi kertas jawaban dari beberapa kelas sekaligus. Entah pukul berapa ia tertidur, yang pasti ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan semuanya di sekolah. Sasuke menengok ke bagian belakang ruang kerjanya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan dari rasa kantuk. Ia berjalan dengan lutut yang gemetar karena kelelahan sebenarnya, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak seberapa peduli. Intinya dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan segera pulang.

Sasuke menengok ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Kali ini ia sengaja tak akan memanggil Hinata untuk datang membantunya. _'Sialan, padahal kukira akan cepat selesai. Malah akan semakin molor sampai malam jika begini.'_

Sasuke meneguk air putih dingin yang baru saja dituangnya ke gelas. Dengan cahaya sore yang hangat, ia masih berdiri disana dengan santainya. Ketika pintu ruangannya di buka perlahan, ia hanya melirik sambil menghabiskan minumnya. Disana Hinata baru saja menutup pintu ketika Sasuke melihatnya sekali lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ketika dirinya masih diam di depan pintu. Jas yang biasa dikenakannya kini menggantung di tempat duduk yang digunakan untuk mengoreksi tugas tadi. Hanya bersisa kemeja tanpa dasi tanpa kacamata. Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang dulu jika sudah seperti itu.

"Oh, Hinata. Ada apa? Silakan duduk."

Hinata hanya menurut. Gadis itu duduk di depan meja yang masih penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Sasuke mengambil beberapa kacang untuk disajikan kepada gadis itu. Sementara Hinata masih meneliti meja kerja Sasuke yang berantakan, pemuda itu malah tersenyum.

"_Sensei_,"

"Hn?"

"Tumben kau tidak memintaku untuk membantumu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil meletakan mangkuk kecil di depan Hinata. Pemuda itu berganti berjalan mendekati jendela. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah sore loh, kau tidak pulang? Belum di jemput?"

"Tidak. Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke menoleh perlahan, "Apa?"

"Benar jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Malahan ia seperti mengacuhkan gadis itu. "Jika benar, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu tiap pulang sekolah?"

"Hinata,"

Gadis itu diam, hanya memandang siluet Sasuke yang membias bersama hangatnya senja sore itu. "Kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Rambutku cepat panjangnya. Lagipula hanya sedikit."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang bilang, kan? Dulu, jika aku sedang sedih maka harus memotong rambutku, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh perlahan. "Kau sedih karena aku memiliki kekasih?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan satu dari semua yang ada pada kotak batangan rokok itu. Mengapitnya dengan bibirnya untuk mencari pematik.

Hinata yang tak biasa melihat Sasuke seperti itu sedikit terkejut. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri hanya untuk mengambil rokok yang belum terbakar di bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan hendak berbicara pada gadis itu. Tapi ujung telunjuk Hinata menghentikannya sebelum bibirnya mengatup.

"Dari dulu, hingga sekarang kau selalu begitu. Kau membuatku memotong rambutku setiap aku sakit hati." Sasuke masih mendengarkan ketika gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Aku pergi ke Kyoto karena kau, aku kembali juga karena kau. Lalu aku bahagia karena kau, kemudian bersedih karena kau. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"

"Hinata-"

"Kau membuatku selalu memotong rambut ketika patah hati*. Dan aku selalu melakukan itu semua karena itu adalah ucapan darimu."

"Hi-"

"Kau membuatku merasa bahagia berkali-kali, lalu kau membuatku patah hati, lalu lebih bahagia lagi, lalu sekarang kenapa kau buat aku patah hati lagi?" matanya terasa panas. Gadis itu menangis.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata hanya untuk mengambil kembali batangan rokoknya. Dengan cepat mematik api untuk segera ia hisap. Tapi, walaupun sudah terbakar dan siap ia hisap, lagi-lagi tangan Hinata menghentikannya. "Aku tidak biasa dan tidak suka jika Sasuke merokok."

"Hinata hentikan, aku sedang _stress_. Aku hanya merokok saat _stress_ sa-"

"Jangan merokok. Kau tahu itu tidak baik untukmu."

Rengutan wajah Hinata yang sebal membuat Sasuke merasa semakin _stress_. Pemuda itu menarik rambutnya sendiri keras-keras kali ini. Hinata berusaha meniup-niup sisi rokok yang terbakar. Namun gadis itu semakin batuk karena asap yang keluar malah semakin banyak. Sasuke hanya melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata,"

Hinata mendongak ketika tangan kanan Sasuke membantunya untuk mematikan api pada rokok itu dengan cara menekan rokok itu pada sisi di jendela. Meninggalkan bekas hitam disana. Sementara tangan kirinya meraih dagu Hinata untuk menatap padanya.

"Kau tahu, bibirku terasa gatal jika seperti ini. Kau mau membantu menghilangkan _stress_ku tanpa rokok?"

Awalnya ia tersenyum karena itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan kecil agar gadis itu pergi darisana. Tapi Sasuke semakin terkejut ketika gadis itu menatapnya tegas. "Ya."

Ia semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya jika begini.

"Hei, kau tahu? Hubungan antara guru dan siswa sebenarnya sangat dilarang disini. Apa kau masih mau seperti ini denganku, heh?"

"Ya. Tapi …, bukankah ini namanya perselingkuhan dari hubungan antara kau dengan Sakura-_sensei_?"

"J-Jangan bercanda."

Hinata menatapnya sebentar. "Kau sudah mematahkanku, memberiku harapan, membuatku baha-"

"Bodoh."

Sore itu. Di ruangannya yang sepi dan sekolah yang hanya bersisa anggota klub saja yang tersisa. Mereka berdua menjalin sesuatu yang sudah dilarang. Mulanya Hinata terkejut ketika salah satu tangan Sasuke menariknya hingga semakin dekat pada Sasuke. Tapi ia lebih terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tak memedulikan bagaimana terkejutnya Hinata. Dan ia terus menciumi gadis itu tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Tak ada penolakan dari Hinata. Gadis itu malah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mengikuti alur Sasuke hingga akhir. Dan sore itu, hanya akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua saja.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan ketika ia baru saja keluar dari toko roti sore itu. Aroma wangi dari roti yang dibawanya membuatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya setelah kejadian dimana ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Sasuke akan membuatnya menjadi lebih tegar seperti ini. Belum lama ia berjalan menjauhi toko roti dan hendak mengintip roti-rotinya, ia mendadak berhenti sebentar.

"Yo, Sakura-_sensei_!"

"Sasori-_sensei_?"

Sasori, guru sejarah yang juga bekerja di sekolah sama seperti Sakura. Pemuda berwajah manis itu berjalan dengan senyuman hangat. "Baru pulang?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sasori-_sensei_ ternyata kalau dalam pakaian bebas, terlihat seperti anak kuliahan, ya?"

Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan melangkah bersama mulai dari titik toko roti tersebut. Sakura dan Sasori berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah dan mengambil jadwal kereta terakhir. Walaupun agak canggung karena wanita itu jarang mengobrol dengan Sasori, tapi sangat menyenangkan ternyata ketika bersama dengan guru ahli sejarah tersebut. Malam tiba ketika senja mulai menghilang dibalik awan-awan kelabu hari itu. Sakura masih tertawa menanggapi lelucon Sasori ketika ponselnya bordering.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasori-_san_," Sasori hanya mengangguk dan berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu. Memberi privasi kepada wanita yang kini tengah berjalan menjauhinya sebentar untuk menerima panggilan.

Sakura menerima panggilan itu tanpa ragu, "Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tertidur di pelukannya. Dasar pemula. Hanya itu yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli. Tubuh mungil yang ada di dekapannya ini tak bisa ia lepaskan. Ia malah semakin memeluk tubuh itu tanpa ragu dengan erat. Menghirup kuat-kuat aroma Hinata dari rambut panjangnya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat rindu dengan kehadiran gadis itu setelah kejadian itu.

Sasuke memandang lagi langit sore yang hampir kehilangan cahaya menjadi malam itu. Ia melihat lagi tumpukan kertas yang berantakan di mejanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Lebih baik sudahi saja." Pemuda itu lantas menggendong Hinata pada punggung belakangnya. Mengambil tasnya dan tas Hinata untuk dibawa turun darisana.

Ketika ia berjalan, memang sudah sangat sepi sekali koridor sekolah. Pemuda itu jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyangkal tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Sekarang ia hanya perlu cepat sampai pada parkiran, memasukan gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Begitu sampai disana, ia mendudukan Hinata pada bangku penumpang di dekatnya menyetir. Lalu ia masuk di tempat yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata melalui pintu yang berseberangan. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Mencoba mencari rokok dan pematik lagi.

"_Aku tidak biasa dan tidak suka jika Sasuke merokok."_

Sasuke berhenti meraba-raba bagian tempat dimana ia biasa menyimpan rokok. Kemudian ia tersenyum pilu menangani masalahnya ini. Ia tak bisa. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan semua ini sendirian. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang setidaknya hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang sangat bisa Sasuke percaya.

"Sakura, maaf menghubungimu. Aku akan ceritakan semuanya, dari semua mulanya berawal dan semua alasannya. Tapi kumohon bantulah aku."

"_Kau ingin aku membantumu apa?"_

"Kau memang sangat baik. Terima kasih."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan?"_

"Ini sudah tidak untuk pura-pura. Kau jangan terlalu berharap kepadaku, kau bisa mencari orang lain yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri-"

"_Aku pernah sekali, sempat berpikir kaulah yang terbaik untukku. Tapi sepertinya aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu, kan?"_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Kau berhak bahagia, Sakura."

"_Jadi, aku harus apa?"_

"Bantu aku membuatnya menangis."

"_Siapa?"_

"Hyuuga Hinata. Bantu aku untuk membuatnya menangis bagaimana pun caranya."

.

.

.

Dan kebohongan pun masih berlanjut.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

*** : menurut berita yang pernah saya baca sih ya, gadis-gadis Jepang yang sangat mengikuti _trend_, fashion, dan perkembangan disana, jika mereka menjalin hubungan seperti pacaran maka akan melakukan apa saja. Termasuk setelah mereka putus dari kekasih mereka (karena si pria yang memutuskan secara sepihak). Bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah masa lalu yang harus dikenang, bukan dibuang walau ada sakit hati disana. Oleh karena itu untuk mengatasi sakit hatinya mereka lebih memilih untuk memotong rambut sebagai tanda bahwa itu adalah diri mereka yang baru. Intinya, jika mereka putus atau sakit hati karena pria, maka mereka akan mengubah bentuk rambut mereka menjadi sesuatu hal yang baru. Entah itu dipotong, dikeriting, atau pun diluruskan.**

**Dan untuk penjelasan lagi, dari yang saya lihat dari review kemarin banyak yang bilang gantung dan tidak paham benar mengenai chapter kemaren, ya? Ehehehe, sebenernya terselubung misteri dan rahasia dari chapter kemaren. Ada percakapan dari masa lalu antara *** dan *** untuk *** #plak. Yang saya gabungkan senyambung mungkin dari masa lalu dan masa itu. Karena di chapter berapa nanti mungkin akan saya kuak benar misteri tentang apa percakapannya, dan siapa saja yang bersangkutan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan bersabar :) suatu saat, semuanya akan jelas. Dan kebohongan akan terungkap. /halah/**

**Sekian penjelasan saya :3**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

* * *

**Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah banyak sekali yang sangat merespon positif fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu seperti tempo waktu ketika saya meng_update _cerita multichap, tapi saya sangat bersyukur dan sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang ini: _kinikama hatake, Guest, kikuhime, debu, yuriyuri, mainstream, erda w.k, your fans, lucifer, ini huruf, misaki, Imelda, revihime, great, Hanami Akako, Renita Nee-chan, Dyaar Akashichi, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, grey, kirito, coro-chan, Happy, Hinataholic, jessy, , keiKo-buu89._**

**Kepada mereka, saya ucapkan berbagai macam perasaan yang bahagia. Terima kasih, salam kenal, dan tidak apa-apa jika hanya sekali mereview. Karena hanya dengan membaca karya ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk saya. Sungguh sambutan review yang fantastis setelah kembalinya saya dari hiatus. :D**

**Mungkin, jika berkenan …, kalian bisa review lagi untuk chap ini. :)**

**Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. :D**

* * *

**#Review?**


End file.
